Real World
You may be looking for Real World Perspective. Bat-Mite's brief stay in the [[DC Comics Inc.|'Real World'.]]As seen in the comic book: Superman and Batman: World's Funnest (2000).]] The Real World was an alternate universe that Mr. Mxyzptlk and Bat-Mite both apparently thought was a terrifying, or at least unsettling place. In fact, Bat-Mite said "I-I don't like this place...it's wrong!" That was one thing that Mr. Mxyzptlk could actually agree with him on during their interdimensional conflict.As seen in the comic book: Superman and Batman: World's Funnest (2000). The Real World was where anyone who actually reads or edits this Super Friends Wiki existed. But keep in mind most of those people were probably losers, that could only find their true selves in science fiction stories. Remember, these were some of the same people that obsessed over ridiculous arguments, such as "Who would win in a fight, Batman or Darth Vader?" A childish and pointless argument...because everyone knows BATMAN WOULD WIN! Anyway, there were no superheroes on this Earth to speak of, and things were really quite bland in a lot of ways, and just downright terrible in other ways. Some events that occurred on Earth-1A also happened in the Real World...just differently. Like the Revolutionary War for example...it happened in the Real World, but Wonder Woman and the Atom were probably not there to see it. I hate to burst anyone's bubble, but here in the Real World...the Super Friends aren't real. They are simply fictional superheroes from a television series that was on TV from 1973-1985. The characters were based upon the DC characters known as the Justice League of America. Also, if you actually thought that the Superfriends were real...oh my God you are dumb! Seriously, do you realize how many plot-holes the show had? A lot! Also there's the Super Friends and Super Powers comics that were supposed to be in the same universe, but were almost completely incompatible!! Did you honestly think, that the Super Friends were part of the Real World? Wrong! Oh sure, some nerdy fanboy in the back row is protesting: "But they could be in alternate universes or timelines...time travel and dimensional travel isn't real either, okay?! That's right...they aren't real. Go home and cry you big baby. It's all fake. Just like Star Trek, Star Wars, Santa Claus and the Easter Bunny. At least that's the case in the Real World. Get over it. History After Mr. Mxyzptlk destroyed Earth-C, he chased Bat-Mite to the Real World circa 2000. They found themselves hovering over New York City, and they were both quite unsettled by the place. They both took a brief pause from their magical conflict, and took a peak inside the offices of DC Comics Inc. They both agree to forget they had ever entered this universe, and they quickly opened up a space warp and vanished...this was the one universe during their conflict that Mr. Mxyzptlk decided not to destroy...they just retreated in a hurry. Seriously...it was quite a hurry...the whole thing happened on one page.As seen in the comic book: Superman and Batman: World's Funnest (2000). References External Links *Real World at the DC Database Category:Alternate Universes Category:Realities